


The Eastwind is coming

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after HLV John is having marital issues and doubts. His wife shot his best friend after all. He hasn't seen Sherlock in a while and finally goes to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all miss Sherlock and I'm asked to write another Sherlock fic I started to slowly ease my way into another Sherlock fic. It's Hiatus and it's just taking too long and these fics are really my twisted mind of how it all should go I think.

The East wind is coming. John smiled when he was thinking back of the plane making a turn in the air to fly back after being in the air for not more than 2 minutes. It wasn’t more than a couple of months ago but still every spare minute he had in his doctor’s office he thought back of that one day; first Sherlock saying goodbye to him in an awkward way and then the plane returning. Sure it had been very hectic since then; He hadn’t seen Sherlock at all preoccupied as he was with the mysterious reappearance of Moriarty.  
And there was his marriage to consider of course. Mary was pregnant and he couldn’t go off running around London with Sherlock chasing thugs anymore. He had to be responsible. He was becoming a father soon. John sighed; he wasn’t sure if he was ready actually. After all that has happened he and Mary still weren’t back to where they’d used to be or so he thought; he didn’t trust her still and there were too many lies between them. After all Mary did try to kill his best friend and that fact alone still hurt him more than he could ever admit to anyone even to himself. And now it has been months since he's seen or heard from Sherlock.

A knock on the door to his office made him startle. He scraped his throat and said; ‘Yes, come in’ to see it was Mycroft who walked in impeccable as ever.

‘John’ he nodded ‘I’m sorry to disturb you but I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you’

John raised his eyebrows and looked at Mycroft with curiosity. He pulled up a chair and Mycroft sat down.

‘Would you like some tea?’ John asked.

‘No thank you John’ Mycroft said ‘I’ll be quick about it. It’s Sherlock.’ Mycroft waited to see John’s reaction to his words before he started to speak again; ‘Sherlock needs you John but he thinks you can’t be asked to help him. Is that true John; are you not his partner anymore?’

John started coughing when he heard Mycroft referring to them as partners and squeaked; ‘Ehm I’m not really sure what you mean Mycroft’

Mycroft sighed impatiently; ‘Do you or do you not want to help him Dr Watson in capturing James Moriarty?’

‘Ah’ John said ‘Well yes, no, that is, you see, it is…‘ John started to stutter and scrape his throat once more ‘It’s not that I don’t want too but it’s Mary you see. Her pregnancy and me becoming a father soon, I just can’t go and run around waving with guns and all you see?’

‘No I don’t’ Mycroft sighed ‘But I will tell Sherlock to look for another partner’ Mycroft was standing by the door already before John knew it; ‘Good day Dr Watson’ and he disappeared.

John just sat there and wondered what the hell just happened to him. All of a sudden he felt like he was hit by a truck or something. He was so tired he shook his head and rubbed his eyes. ‘Sherlock you bastard’ John mumbled to himself. He cancelled his patients for the rest of the day and took a taxi to 221B Baker Street.

                                                                                           

                                                                                                                       o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Sherlock was pacing up and down when he heard the front door slamming. He stopped and listened with a big grin on his face and started pacing again when he heard the stairs creaking. Sherlock was wearing his dressing gown which fluttered behind him with every pace he made.

John knocked on the door when he let himself in: ‘Sherlock…’ he started to say but stopped when he saw Sherlock walking up and down with his huge hands clinched under his chin.

‘What?’ Sherlock turned around semi angry knowing it was John all along. ‘Ah John it’s you’ Sherlock signalled John to come in.

‘What’s wrong Sherlock and why did you feel the need to send Mycroft instead of calling me yourself?’ John felt a bit angry, disappointed as well really. He could still see him standing there at the airstrip not wanting Sherlock to leave on that plane and hoping against hope for him to return. He had imagined them living together again and solving crimes and such. When the plane did return he couldn’t have been happier but then there was Mary and the whole situation to be resolved. Sherlock never once called or came by to see how he was; not once; all that was going through his mind when he was looking at his puzzled friend. The anger dissolved and John couldn’t help but feel for his friend, if not more but that he didn’t let on; ever.

‘Tea?’ he asked walking to the small kitchen.

Sherlock looked over his teacup to John; he didn’t look well. Bags under his eyes (not enough sleep), greyish complexion (not eating properly), fiddling (which John never did so he was nervous about something) ‘So’ Sherlock said ‘How’s Mary?’

John was startled and looked at Sherlock for a moment before he looked at his tea again; ‘Oh yes Mary hm well the same really’ he stammered.

Sherlock sipped his tea and put his cup on the table beside him; ‘John the reason I didn’t call was that you and Mary, well you have to work that one out for yourself don’t you think? I can’t interfere in a marriage. Even though the woman shot me’

When John looked up at the last soft remark he saw a smirk on Sherlock’s face. ‘Ah well yes I know of course but it hasn’t been easy. One doesn’t get over the fact that your wife shoots your best friend easily’

‘I thought that was it’ Sherlock raised his eyebrow ‘But there’s the child to consider John’

‘If it is mine that is’ John mumbled

‘Sorry?’ Sherlock asked

‘You heard me. I don’t trust her anymore Sherlock honestly I don’t. She lied to me before’

‘Do you have any reason to assume that she’s lying to you about this?’ Sherlock leaned forward and looked John in the eyes.

‘Yes I do God help me Sherlock but I do!’ John leaned forward as well and grabbed hold of Sherlock’s hands in desperation. They sat there for one minute and when John saw what he did he quickly let go of Sherlock’s hands; ‘I’m sorry’ he mumbled ‘I don’t know anything anymore. I sleep at the office you know if I sleep at all that is. I haven’t been home for a week’

‘I thought as much’ Sherlock said ‘let me make you a sandwich and some more tea and then you’ll talk all right?’

John looked up; ‘Are you sure? Am I not in the way I mean Mycroft said you needed someone with a case not a blubbering sod’

‘What are best friends for’ Sherlock smirked and walked to the kitchen with his dressing gown flapping behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is talking to Sherlock about his marriage to Mary. Sherlock is taking it upon himself to visit Mary and talk to her to find... yes what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to figure out which direction I want to take with this. Fluffy or suspence or ... let me know in the comments what you think please! :)

When Sherlock was in the kitchen John walked around the room a bit looking everywhere. God how he had missed this place! He looked over his shoulder at Sherlock wondering what the hell had happened to him. It wasn’t like him to run about making sandwiches and tea and let him talk. Not that he minded. Not at all really he needed someone to take over finally. God knows he needed it!

‘You know’ he heard Sherlock’s voice coming from the kitchen ‘you can always sleep in your old room if you feel like it. Not that I’m encouraging you to you know that but still it’s much better than your office couch I gather.’

‘I didn’t even think of that’ John said walking over to the kitchen ‘Thanks Sherlock I will give it a thought’

‘Here your sandwich and tea’ Sherlock smiled as he watched John devour his sandwich. ‘Hungry?’ he asked.

John mumbled something with his mouth full.

Sherlock sat down across from John at the kitchen table and waited for him to finish. When he finally did he still waited. If John wanted to talk he had to start himself. Sherlock clinched his long fingers under his chin and waited.

John sighed. He knew Sherlock was waiting for him to begin but it was really hard to open up to Sherlock about his marriage. It felt a bit uncomfortable and uneasy. ‘You are sure you want me to tell you all about it?’ he asked to be sure.

‘John if you can’t talk to me who can you talk to?’ Sherlock said.

And John started talking, about his marriage and Mary and his suspicions.

‘Ever since I’ve found out she lied Sherlock I don’t trust her anymore. Everything she does or says I question. I’m still not over her shooting you for instance I mean I haven’t forgiven her for that and I don’t think I ever will no matter what she says. And the baby… Sherlock I don’t think it’s mine. I followed her one day when she thought I was already at work and she said she wasn’t feeling well. Well she wasn’t staying home to rest but she was meeting some guy. I couldn’t make him out cause they were meeting in a car with shielded windows. Why do that eh if you have nothing to hide? She told me she’d be honest but she’s not. I asked her if there was something I should know so that we could move on, let it all behind us. But she said there was nothing. The next day I was walking home from work and I saw a man leaving my house. Sherlock if I didn’t know better I could’ve sworn it was Moriarty! I ran home but the man was gone. Again I asked her who was with her and she said she’d been alone all day, that I’m imagining things. Sherlock, he was walking out of my front door and she was letting him out! I saw them! It was dusk so I couldn’t see who it was but she says I’m seeing things. I left right then and there. She yelled at me and I just looked at her as if I was seeing her for the first time in my life. Who is she Sherlock? I mean, who is she really? Because she isn’t the woman I married and I don’t think I want to be anymore!’

Sherlock was still sitting across John and hadn’t moved a muscle. He had listened to John without interrupting him. Now he looked up and saw how upset John was. ‘I’m sorry John’ he simply said.

John stared at him. ‘What would you do Sherlock? I’m at wits end.’

Sherlock put down his hands and stared at his fingers for a moment. Then he looked at John and said; ‘I can talk to her if you want’

‘Would you do that?’ John said relieved.

‘Of course I would’ Sherlock smiled

‘Don’t forget your bulletproof vest then’ John smirked

 

                                                                              0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

Sherlock got out of the taxi and walked up to the house. It had started to rain a little and Sherlock put his coat collar up. He walked up a few steps to the front door and rang the bell. He waited for a few minutes and rang again. Finally he heard something inside; ‘Alright hold your horses I’m coming’ and he couldn’t help but smile a little.

Mary opened the door and almost shut it again. ‘Oh Jesus’ she said ‘Don’t tell me he sent you to do his dirty work now?’

‘Hello Mary’ Sherlock said quietly ‘May I come in?’

‘You might as well’ Mary left the door open and walked through a narrow hallway to the living room. Sherlock followed her after closing the door behind him.

Mary sat down in one of the chairs and pointed to another one ‘Don’t want to be rude Sherlock but I hope it’s a short visit. As you can see I’m not so flexible anymore these days’ pointing at her enormous belly.

‘How are you Mary?’ Sherlock asked

‘Well that’s a stupid question’ Mary said angrily ‘my husband left me because of his fucking stupid illusions that I’m having an affair or something and that he still can’t get over the fact that I’ve shot his best mate so how do you think I am genius?’

Sherlock discarded Mary’s remarks and asked; ‘When are you due?’

‘I don’t know in a week or two I think’ Mary answered

‘John is in Baker Street in case you’re wondering’ Mary made some weird noise which Sherlock ignored ‘after he slept or rather didn’t sleep for a week at his office. Mycroft found him there. John told me what was going on and I said I’d talk with you. He is concerned’

‘No he’s not Sherlock’ Mary sighed

‘Excuse me?’

‘He’s not concerned I mean he wants out and I can’t blame him. Look I’m sorry I shot you I really am but if I wanted you dead you wouldn’t be here right now’

‘John saw a man leaving here the other day who looked like Moriarty he thought’ Sherlock watched Mary’s face closely for her reaction

Mary sighed again ‘What would Moriarty want with a pregnant woman Sherlock?’

Sherlock looked at Mary. She looked tired. She had bags under her eyes (just as John had) but she was also lying he thought. Her left eye was twitching slightly and she was fiddling with her skirt. She was nervous Sherlock thought. She stood up and so did Sherlock. ‘Well if there’s nothing else I can help you with’ Mary said

She started to walk to the hallway and Sherlock noticed she nervously looked up the stairs.

‘If there’s anything I can do for you Mary’ Sherlock said ‘let me know’

‘Thanks Sherlock but I’ll manage just fine. Just tell John I will pack his things for him and sent them to Baker Street okay?’

Sherlock nodded ‘So that’s it then you just give up?’

‘Oh Sherlock you have no idea do you? It’s a good thing this for us both I mean and don’t look so surprised go figure that one out yourself’ She leaned over and gave Sherlock a kiss on his cheek and whispered ‘Take care of yourself Sherlock and be careful’ before she took a step back and looked up again.

Sherlock raised his eyebrow and looked up as well where he saw a shadow at the top of the stairs. When he looked back at Mary he saw she put her finger on her lips. She opened the door and let Sherlock out ‘Goodbye Sherlock’

‘Goodbye Mary take care’ and he looked up again and when he saw a curtain move and Mary nodding he said rather loudly

‘Goodbye James’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is looking for a place to think when he's meeting his old enemy who's threatening him and others (again)  
> Will he implement his threats?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add a little bit of fluff into it next to suspense. After all: Who doesn't want a bit of Johnlock now and then? ;) I hope you like it. I'd love to read what you think in the comments! Thanks! 
> 
> Love Kati

‘Whah?’ Greg Lestrade almost spilled his coffee and cursed putting his mug on the desk in front of him. ‘You said what? You think Moriarty is with Mary? Don’t pull my leg Sherlock I’m not in the fucking mood!’

‘Do I look like I am joking?’ Sherlock’s face was as serious as ever Lestrade saw.

‘No you’re not but that’s not saying much is it’ he said illogically. He leaned forward trying to be in a more intimate mood and put his hand on Sherlock’s arm ‘Now you’re here how do you feel now that John’s back? Like it much eh?’ When he saw Sherlock look at his hand resting on Sherlock’s arm he removed it and sat back in his chair waiting for an answer that didn’t come only a rather stern look. ‘Well?’ he tried again.

‘Well what?’ Sherlock replied with an impatient sigh.

‘Oh for god’s sake Sherlock you and I both know what you’re feeling for the man!’

‘Do we’ Sherlock said standing up and putting his coat collar up ‘Well if ‘we’ do and ‘we’ are only here to talk about frivolous things like these then ‘we’ are leaving. Good day’ Sherlock turned and opened the door to leave.

‘Sherlock!’ Lestrade raised his voice ‘Jesus come on I’m sorry I thought… I don’t know what I thought maybe that we were closer friends than that I don’t know. Apparently not I’m sorry’

Sherlock shrugged and walked out the door closing it behind him leaving a baffled Greg Lestrade sitting at his desk.

 

                                                         0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

When Sherlock stood outside New Scotland Yard he barely felt the drizzle falling on his curls. He walked down the steps to the pavement. He needed to think, to clear his head, so he walked to the park. Why did he do that, snap at Greg like that? He needed all the friends he could get at this point and Greg was that, a friend. Why let him believe he wasn’t? Sometimes he didn’t even understand himself let alone others could understand him. In times like these he could use a friend to talk to besides John who had enough problems on his mind. Why did he always think he didn’t need anyone and why did all his old insecurities come racing back as if he was a teen all over again? Damn it! Sherlock kicked against the side of a park bench hurting his toe in the process.  
He sat down on the bench looking at the pond where some ducks where fighting over a piece of bread and he started to think. Yes Greg was right of course as usual. He was happy John was back at Baker Street, very happy indeed. When John came downstairs this morning in his pyjamas with his hair all messy and yawning he was over the moon with joy. His heart leaped out of his chest and it frightened him terribly. He poured John some coffee and excused himself for having to run some errands. He had to get out of the house even though John was there. He had to think or to talk to someone. And the one person who was willing to listen he pushed away. ‘Well done Sherlock’ and now he was talking to himself. Damn he hated this feeling and loved it at the same time. John with his being there all of a sudden has done that. Sherlock smiled when he thought of John sitting at the kitchen table this morning.  
He took out his phone and just wanted to call Greg to apologize when he felt a sharp pain in his neck.

‘Penny for your thought Sherlock’ he heard a soft voice behind him whispering. ‘Don’t bother turning around, I’m having a knife pinned down in your neck one move and bye bye Sherlock!’ He heard a familiar giggle and felt chills coming up and down his spine.

‘James’ he tried to be calm but heard his voice tremble a bit; he only hoped Moriarty didn’t notice.

‘Sherlock’ Moriarty said. ‘Wait, I’m a tad uncomfortable here don’t move I’ll come and sit next to you. You don’t mind do you?’

Sherlock felt the knife turn a bit against his spine and in the corner of his eye he saw Moriarty gliding next to him on the bench.

‘Well that’s much better’ Moriarty said grinning ‘Now sit still I’ll put my arm around you like we’re old mates so that I can keep my knife where I want it to be’

Sherlock sat with a straight back against the back of the bench and felt Moriarty’s arm come around his shoulder and the knife moving an inch.

‘So you noticed it was me then?’ Moriarty started the conversation like they were old friends.

‘Well it wasn’t that difficult’ Sherlock replied ‘Give me some credit’

‘Oh no I do! Of course I do but tell me; Mary she said something didn’t she? She must have!’

‘Sorry to disappoint you’

‘She didn’t? Not one word?’

‘Like I said James, she didn’t say a single thing about you being there. If you didn’t know already, I have a pretty good mind of my own’

‘Ooh, sarcasm… careful Sherlock’ Sherlock felt the knife pressing a bit tighter into his skin.

‘Do you think it is wise James? Attracting attention at this stage of your resurrection?’

‘And you know everything about that do you? Resurrections I mean?’

‘That and not attracting attention, yes’

‘Well it’s starting to rain harder and the people are going inside see? So not much audience today’

‘Isn’t that a shame’

‘Isn’t it? Do you want to die Sherlock? Now that John is in your life again?’

Sherlock felt his heart jump up; did everyone know? Was it that obvious? Not to him it was!

‘I’m just glad John and I can do cases again if that’s what you mean’ he said trying to sound calm.

‘That’s not what I mean and you know it’s not but sure if you want I’ll play along’ Moriarty starting to giggle and then cough.

When Moriarty was coughing Sherlock glanced down at the phone that was still in his hands. Moriarty hadn’t noticed that he thought. He started dialling Greg’s number and put the phone back into his sleeve.

Moriarty was done coughing and focused again ‘Well have you told John Sherlock?’

‘No but I’ve told Lestrade’ Sherlock said hoping Lestrade was listening.

‘You have? How brave of you. Is he a good friend that detective inspector?’

‘He is yes’

‘So you would mind if I blew his head off then?’

‘Very much so; Why? Did you have plans in that direction?’

‘Well now that you’re asking; one of my mates is placing a bomb at Scotland Yard. But you really don’t mind do you? I saw you walking out there this morning mad as hell’

‘What?’ Sherlock jumped up forgetting all about the knife that made a scratch leaving him to bleed. ‘You did what?’

‘That’s my Sherlock!’ Moriarty jumped up and down hysterically. ‘You’re back now we can play again’

Sherlock’s phone dropped on the floor from his sleeve and they both stopped and stared at it before they moved. Sherlock was the first to grab it and listened to hear that Greg Lestrade had heard everything and was yelling and screaming orders around. Sherlock looked at Jim Moriarty who still stood there with his knife in his hand. Then they heard the sirens of the police cars nearing the park.

‘It seems your ride has come to fetch you’ Sherlock said

‘Yes well maybe some other time’ Moriarty grinned ‘Give my love to John will you?’ And he jumped over the fence and disappeared.

 

                                                    0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

‘Are you sure you are alright?’ John asked for the third time ‘Is he alright?’ He turned to the doctor.

‘Yes he is it’s not a deep wound. He can go home’ the doctor put a hand on John’s shoulder and smiled

‘John stop fussing will you? Mycroft will do that when he finds out’ Sherlock smiled when he heard how concerned John was.

‘He had a knife in your neck Sherlock! He could have killed you right then and there!’

‘Yes but he didn’t John, I don’t know why but he didn’t. It’s nothing a band-aid won’t fix’

‘Good thinking on your part’ Greg Lestrade came in and shook Sherlock’s hand ‘As soon as I heard the sound of your voice I knew there was something going on but when I heard Moriarty’s… well you had me scared there for a moment’

‘Did you find the bomb?’ Sherlock asked

‘Yes we did and even before it was planted thanks to you!’ Lestrade gave Sherlock a pat on the back ‘Thanks mate’

‘It still doesn’t explain why he let Sherlock go so easily’ John said nervously

‘No it doesn’t but knowing him he’s up to something. Well I’m going home now if that’s alright’

‘I’ll take you both’ Greg said

‘Here’s your coat Sherlock’ John took the coat of the hospital bed and held it up for Sherlock as he did a piece of paper fell out of it.

‘What’s this Sherlock? It has my name on it’ John held the letter up.

‘I have no idea John it’s not mine I’ve never seen it before’

They looked at each other and both said; ‘Moriarty’ at the same time.

Greg Lestrade grabbed gloves out of his pockets and put them on. ‘Give me that John I’ll investigate it first before you get to read it if you don’t mind. With Moriarty you’ll never know. You’ll have it back … ‘ he stopped when John all of a sudden sank to the ground.

‘I’m not feeling so well’ John said turning rather greyish.

Sherlock ran out the door calling for a doctor. They rushed in to examine John. Lestrade found some white powder on John’s fingertips and on the floor. He called for a forensics team and John was rushed to intensive care followed by Sherlock who had to leave his coat behind which contained also traces of the white powder.

While the doctors where working on John Sherlock’s phone rang. He picked up to hear his nemesis’ voice;

‘How is he Sherlock? I had to do this you know. You’re not on top of your game anymore. You’re too much distracted by other things, unnecessary things. Will not be long now Sherlock… Bye bye John’

And all Sherlock was left with was the busy tone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is in St Bart's and Sherlock is fearing for his life. All the feelings he has locked away so long are surfacing. He's not himself anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I do like my Sherlock to show his feelings more and to be 'weaker' if you can call it that. I am a Johnlockian at heart so even though I love a story with suspense in it I do like to intertwine it with some romantic Johnlock. I know it's not for everyone but I do hope you like my suspense story and 'my' Sherlock. :) 
> 
> I'd like to thank @elliebec for her help in editing my English. I'm getting there but it's still a bit hard if English is not your native language. Thanks love! 
> 
> Love Kati

Sherlock was pacing up and down in front of John’s hospital room. John was lying in a bed within some kind of bubble in quarantine. His condition was stable so the doctor had told him as if that was to comfort him. John’s hand had blisters from the powder and his breathing was shallow. Lestrade had shown him the forensics report but of course he had his own; Molly was still busy with her diagnoses of the white powder he had given her from his coat. Sherlock kept pacing and kept an eye on his phone at the same time. It was entirely his fault that John was laying there now. Looking at John the guilt swept over him like a big tidal wave and even though he never ever let his feelings show to anyone he felt tears well up in his eyes when he was alone outside the room. He could hear Mycroft in his mind saying; ‘Caring is not an advantage Sherlock’ but he felt so powerless. He just stood there in front of the window looking in his posture not straight anymore like usual. He felt completely worthless. His friend was in there because of him; Moriarty did this to John to get to him. Sherlock who always knew how to hide his emotions so well felt now like he couldn’t hide them much longer. He felt overwhelmed with his emotions; especially his feelings for John since he came back to Baker Street and he had tried not to feel or rather not let his feelings for John show. As he stood there with his forehead pressed against the window of John’s room his hands hanging at his side hearing the faint beeping of all the machines that were monitoring John; he felt a big lump in his throat. And all of a sudden all those feelings that he had tried to keep inside for so long came to the surface. Tears were rolling down his face and dripped slowly from his cheeks to the floor next to his feet. He didn’t even notice it nor did he notice the soft hand that stroked his back in comfort.

Molly who was finished with her tests had come with the results and when she saw him standing there her heart was breaking. She’d always had a soft spot for Sherlock but this was too much. She stood there watching from a small distance for a while gathering courage to near him. But when she saw how Sherlock was fighting his feelings and lost (he would see it as losing she thought) she approached him carefully.

‘Sherlock?’ she softly said

Sherlock lifted his head and turned around. When he saw Molly he tried to wipe away his tears but then he felt Molly’s hand on his back comforting him. The tears kept on flowing and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

‘I’m sorry’ Sherlock whispered

‘I understand’ Molly said stroking his back feeling a bit awkward

‘I got the results of the test’ she then said ‘want to hear it?’

Sherlock lifted his head; ‘Yes of course I do’ he sniffled

‘It’s not as bad as we eventually thought but not exceptionally good either’ Molly warned him ‘It is indeed Ricin but a different kind that we’ve come across before. It’s almost as if it’s been made ‘milder’ if you can say it like that with a toxic poison. It’s not a deadly form anyway and the best part is he didn’t inhale it he only got some on his fingers. If he’d inhaled it we wouldn’t be standing here talking about it anymore it would’ve been to late already’

‘So all in all better than we’d hoped’ Sherlock said

‘Yes I think so’ Molly nodded ‘I don’t know this form but I think Moriarty only wanted to scare you not to kill John and made this toxin different somehow’

‘Thank you Molly’ Sherlock was so relieved he started sobbing again and he hated it.

‘Oh Sherlock there, there’ Molly said feeling like Mrs H. all of a sudden and took him in her arms and stroked his back ‘It will be alright I think; be positive’

Sherlock sobbed in her arms and Molly smiled. Not what she wanted a crying Sherlock but he was in her arms for a few minutes anyway.

Sherlock heard footsteps echoing in the hospital corridor and quickly whipped away his tears.

Lestrade was coming around the corner as Sherlock was putting up his ‘normal’ face again.

‘Well detective inspector any news?’ Sherlock said turning away to look at John and collect himself

Greg Lestrade frowned when he heard Sherlock referring to him as ‘detective inspector’ but decided to ignore that; ‘none what so ever’

‘Hm’ Sherlock said turning towards him and then back to the window.

‘Hm what?’

‘I was just wondering’ Sherlock replied

Greg sighed ‘Wondering what Sherlock? Do I have to drag it out of you today?’

Sherlock turned around and Greg saw his face now for the first time since he arrived. He noticed Sherlock had been crying and he felt sorry for his friend. He knew it was not in his nature to let his feelings shown like this so he pretended not to notice.

‘I was wondering; Molly just said that the toxin isn’t lethal. It has been altered somehow. So what if Moriarty did this as a warning for something far worse to come? I think he’s up to something with Ricin and then with the real stuff not what he used with John this time. We just have to figure out when and where and how’

‘If you’re right’ Lestrade looked at Sherlock ‘damn I do think you are right’

‘I do think I am yes’ Sherlock looked at John again who was breathing calmly now ‘and I think this hospital is the first target as well’

‘What? Why do you think that? Lestrade was already taking out his phone

‘Because this is the hospital where he made me jump from and for some reason that’s how he thinks’

While Lestrade took out his phone to call for backup he started running. Molly followed him yelling; ‘I’ll have them evacuate the hospital’

Sherlock stormed into John’s room pushing himself into the bubble and started to remove the drip and heart monitor. John’s hand was still covered in a thick bandage and he was unconscious. He picked John up and started dragging him out of bed. He tried to carry John but found it to be cumbersome. So he ended up dragging him under his armpits mostly until he found a wheelchair at the end of the corridor. He put John in the wheelchair and rushed him out of the hospital.

Lestrade stood outside shouting at people when he saw Sherlock with John. ‘Sherlock! Come here; put the man in a car he’ll freeze his nuts off!’

John wasn’t in the car long before Sherlock heard a whizzing noise beside him. He turned around to see where it had come from but all he could see was people running and screaming with Lestrade in the middle yelling instructions. He didn’t want to leave John alone and when he saw Molly running with some patients he shouted her name. Molly ran to him stumbling: ‘Sherlock did you see that? Some kind of drone dropped something inside the hospital’

‘No I didn’t see it I was putting John into the car’ Sherlock was torn in between helping the people or bringing John and Molly into safety.

Greg Lestrade was running toward them; ‘Sherlock get the hell out of here!’

‘But maybe I can help’ Sherlock looked powerless at all the screaming people

‘No Sherlock don’t you see that’s what he wants. It’s what he always wants. You. Go now! Anderson will drive you home’

Sherlock took one last look at the chaos at St Bart’s hospital and got into the car with Molly and Anderson. ‘Take us home please Anderson’ he said while supporting John who was still unconscious. He didn’t know if he would be alright if all would ever be alright anymore.

For the first time in his life he felt completely and utterly dependent and maybe that’s what Moriarty was after.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock isn't himself and Greg Lestrade and Mycroft are going to visit him to see what's wrong to find ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I'm struggling with a story or it will take some time for me to write the next chapter. But when I do I can't stop myself. I do hope you like where this is going. Building up to more romantic Johnlockian things (which I'm new at so bear with me) 
> 
> If there are some grammar issues I'm sure my friend Elliebec will tell me and edit them out but you can always point them out to me as English is not my native language. 
> 
> Love Kati

Greg Lestrade got out of his car and looked up at the window of 221 B where he saw Sherlock looking out. He lifted his hand to wave but stopped when his arm was halfway in the air. Sherlock wasn’t looking at him. It was more a gaze and one that gave Greg the willies.  
A dark cold stare and all of a sudden Greg felt the need to get into his car and drive off again. Sherlock was in ‘that place’ again he knew. He took out his phone and started dialling Mycroft’s number while he was walking slowly towards the front door.

‘Yes’ he heard Mycroft’s calm voice say.

‘Mycroft? It’s Greg Lestrade I’m standing outside the apartment and I’m wondering; did you visit him recently?’

‘No should I have?’ Mycroft’s voice sounded impatiently almost.

‘Well yes I think so with all that has been going on’ Unbelievable Greg thought; that man could be so thick sometimes. ‘You have read the news I presume’ Greg couldn’t help but raise his voice a bit.

‘Yes of course I did detective inspector ’ Mycroft sighed ‘I’ve been busy and I’ve been informed about John’s health and the bombing of St. Bart’s of course’

‘And it didn’t cross your mind to give Sherlock a call at least?’ Greg felt the anger creep up inside his stomach.

‘Again I’ve been rather busy but I don’t see why it’s any of your concern’ Mycroft’s cold voice made Greg want to hang up the phone.

‘Because’ he said trying to calm himself ‘I’m looking at him right now and the sight is pretty disturbing. I think he’s ‘in that place’ again if you know what I mean. At St. Bart’s he felt helpless and that’s not a good place to be if you’re Moriarty’s archenemy.’

‘I see’ Mycroft was quiet for a moment and said ‘You think he’s depressed again? Doing drugs again?’

‘I’m not sure about that last part but the first most definitely’

‘I’m on my way’ Mycroft simply said and hang up on Lestrade.

Greg sighed and looked up again. Sherlock stood there with his forehead pressed against the window his shoulders slumped and although Greg couldn’t see it he could swear Sherlock was crying. With a heavy heart Greg rang the doorbell and Mrs H answered the door.

‘Good morning inspector’ she said smiling wearily. ‘You can go up but I’m not sure I’d recommend it’

Lestrade smiled at her patting her on the shoulder ‘Well someone has to. Besides Mycroft will join me shortly’

‘Oh that’s good’ she nodded and left to make a cup of tea.

Lestrade walked up the stairs. He stopped and paused for a while at the door to Sherlock’s apartment to gather strength. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer that didn’t come. He opened the door to see Sherlock hadn’t moved from his spot at the window.  
  
Lestrade cleared his throat; ‘Hello Sherlock how are you?’

He walked up to Sherlock when there was no answer and tapped him on the shoulder. Slowly Sherlock turned around. He was wearing one of his dressing gowns and normally Sherlock was dressed impeccably but now it was all smudged and stained and so were his trousers. But most of all Lestrade was shocked of the look in Sherlock’s eyes. He’d never seen Sherlock like this; an empty stare, no it was something different. Hurt, pain, shock, helplessness, anger even but most of all despair. And that frightened Lestrade most of all.

‘Sherlock my god man’ was all he could say.

‘Greg’ Sherlock said with a deep hoarse voice.

‘Come and sit down for a minute’ Greg dragged Sherlock to his chair and made him sit down. ‘Now tell me what the hell is wrong with you’ Greg never had patience with people who were or seemed to be weak. But Sherlock wasn’t weak, not normally anyway. He was the strongest man he’d ever met. He didn’t understand this at all and because Sherlock was his friend he desperately wanted to help him and see the ‘old’ Sherlock again.

‘Wrong?’ Sherlock’s voice was creaked a bit ‘Whatever made you think something is wrong?’ Sherlock started to laugh a fake eerie laugh.

‘Stop it’ Mycroft stood in the doorway straight-backed as ever umbrella in his right hand. Behind him was Mrs H with a large pot of tea which she quickly put on the table. She looked at the three men and made herself scarce again. She couldn’t deal with crying men.

Mycroft shut the door behind her and pulled up a chair ‘Now what’s this all about brother dear?’

Sherlock looked at him and his eyes started to fill with tears.

‘Oh dear’ Mycroft sighed ‘Clearly I should have come earlier’

‘Clearly’ Lestrade mumbled.

Mycroft decided to ignore the remark and poured the tea ‘Right first things first. Where is John and how is he?’ he handed Sherlock his tea ‘here drink this first’

Sherlock sipped his tea before he whispered ‘I’m sorry for being like this. It’s just… I don’t know really’

‘I do’ Mycroft said swiftly grabbing Sherlock’s arm looking for needle marks. ‘Oh Sherlock you didn’t’

‘I’m sorry I couldn’t cope with not sleeping and worrying about John. My mind you see it kept going’

‘I know Sherlock but we’ve been through this before’ Mycroft softly said.

Lestrade looked from one to the other Holmes brother not being able to understand what was happening. ‘Can someone please tell me what the hell you’re talking about?’

‘Sherlock is ‘taking something’ to ease his pain’ Mycroft said

Lestrade looked at Sherlock in disbelieve ‘I would think you would do anything in your power to help John now and to care for him in his time of need instead you sit here feeling sorry for yourself’

‘Greg’ Mycroft said

‘Don’t ‘Greg’ me’ Lestrade yelled ‘you’re a bloody bastard you know that Sherlock Holmes? John needs you most now and what do you do; drugging yourself up? Nice friend you are remind me of that when I need you the next time will you?’

‘Greg’ Mycroft said again putting his hand on Lestrade’s arm this time.

‘What?’ Lestrade turned to him in anger.

‘This is not a good time I think’ Mycroft said pointing at his brother who looked absolutely wasted.

Lestrade sank back into his chair again with a big sigh and drank his tea.

‘Why didn’t I see this when I came in that’s what I want to know’ he said rubbing his face ‘I’m an expert you see I’m a bloody expert in drugs with my job and I didn’t see it with him. Why the hell not? Dammit!’

‘Because you chose not to’ Mycroft stood up from his chair and started to look around the room. ‘You’re right in that this is your job inspector’ he said ‘but I’ve done this before with Sherlock so you’re welcome to help’

‘What are we looking for?’ Greg Lestrade scratched his head as he looked at Sherlock who was clearly not in any state at this point to stop them from searching the apartment.

‘Sherlock would never do anything to harm John’ Mycroft said looking in drawers and even in under the pillows on the couch. ‘So I’m assuming that he didn’t take anything at his own free will’

Suddenly they both stopped and looked at each other ‘John’ they both shouted and Greg ran out of the door to John’s room upstairs while Mycroft walked to Sherlock’s bedroom.

He opened the door and saw the curtains drawn. His hand was going for the light switch as he saw something move on the bed. Lestrade came running behind him ‘No one upstairs’ he said breathing heavily.

‘I’m afraid we have company inspector’ Mycroft softly said hearing Lestrade gasping behind him when they both saw John lying on Sherlock’s bed still unconscious but now held at gun point.

‘Well that took forever I thought you’d never get here jeez you’re getting slow Mycroft’ James Moriarty was pointing a gun at John’s temple while rolling his eyes at Mycroft.

‘Nice touch don’t you think? Sherlock drugged himself when I threatened to shoot his lover well not yet but you know; ‘Sherlock’s in love’’ Moriarty sang that last part almost.

‘You bastard’ Lestrade wanted to leap forward.

‘Ah ah ah’ Moriarty pushed the gun more firm against John’s temple ‘I wouldn’t do that if I were you’

‘What do you want?’ Mycroft asked

‘Well that’s more like it’ Moriarty loosened his grip on John ‘you know what I want Mycroft I want your brother’s downfall; I want him completely and utterly devastated’

‘Look at him’ Lestrade yelled ‘Isn’t that enough?’

‘Oh no not nearly enough not after all he’s done to me’ Moriarty started to laugh and threw his head into his neck. It was a mean maniacal laugh that brought chills all over their spines.

‘You have Mary and a child on the way’ Mycroft said ‘Why risk that?’

‘Why risk that? Moriarty echoed ‘I’ve got nothing else left thanks to your little brother. He robbed me of everything else! And now I’m robbing him of everything. I’ve taken his precious John away from him. Oh don’t look like that Mycroft. I know Sherlock is in love with John. Everybody knows that. Only John doesn’t I think and now he’ll never know will you John?’ Moriarty touched John’s hair with the tip of the gun. ‘Sad really come to think of it’ Moriarty faked a smile ‘two lovers who will never love oh well’

‘What about Mary?’ Mycroft tried again

‘What about her? She’s pregnant so? What do I care for a baby?’ he spat the word out like it was something dirty. ‘It’s not like you can run around the city scheming with an infant now can you? Damn nuisance’ he mumbled under his breath.

‘It’s not Sherlock’s fault or John’s for that matter’ Lestrade clenched his fists

‘Oh no isn’t it? It damn well is! Everything is their fault. Shut up ‘detective inspector ’’ Moriarty said with the intention to insult Lestrade.

Lestrade made a step forward trying to overpower Moriarty but all of a sudden Moriarty pointed the gun at him and fired. The bullet flew straight past Lestrade into the wall.

‘Stay right there inspector’ Moriarty yelled ‘or the next one won’t miss’

In the living room they heard Sherlock moaning not being able to help his friends knowing Moriarty was pointing a gun at them.

‘I’m going to make an end to it all very soon Sherlock’ Moriarty laughed ‘First things first. Oh no wait inspector go and get Sherlock he must see how I will kill John’ Moriarty was almost jumping up and down with his craziness.

Lestrade left the room and when he got to Sherlock he saw him sitting up straight into his chair.

‘Help me up’ Sherlock whispered ‘I can’t get up’

‘Sherlock?’ Lestrade looked into his eyes which seemed to look clearer.

‘I feel fine Greg help me up. I don’t know what the hell he gave me but I can’t get up and my head feels like cotton. What is he doing with John? When Anderson drove us back from St Bart’s he was already here Greg and I couldn’t warn anyone. He threatened to kill John and made me drug myself. Thank god for Mrs Hudson’s enormous amounts of tea! That’s what got it out of my system so quickly’

‘What’s taking so long?’ they heard Moriarty shouting.

‘We’re coming thanks to you he can’t walk you bastard’ Lestrade yelled back.

‘Do you know you say that a lot?’ Moriarty laughed hysterically.

‘Pretend you can’t talk’ Lestrade said ‘I’ll drag you’

‘Wait my gun’ Sherlock said ‘I’ve got a gun hidden he hasn’t found it yet; fireplace’

Lestrade found the gun and put it in Sherlock’s dressing gown. Lestrade put his arm around Sherlock’s waist and dragged him to his bedroom where Moriarty waited impatiently.

‘Well it’s about time!’ he screamed when they walked in. ‘Look Sherlock what I can do to your John’ and he hit John in the face.

‘Stop that!’ Lestrade shouted appalled

‘Why? It’s not that he’s aware of it’ and he hit him again and again ‘see what I can do to you Sherlock? Nothing you can do about it you can’t even stand on your own two feet’

‘Is this why you faked your own death?’ Lestrade tried to draw his attention away from John ‘However impossible that seemed. Nobody shoots themselves in the face and lives to tell it, how did you do that anyway and why; just for this pitiful vengeance?’

‘Oh Mycroft’ Moriarty stopped in the middle of a punch he wanted to give John. ‘You didn’t tell them? You naughty boy well then I must tell the story. Mycroft helped me fake my death just like a good brother would Sherlock knows everything about that don’t you? We have the same mother different father. Yes Sherlock mummy had a liaison before you were born. Mycroft helped both of us off that rooftop isn’t that nice of him’

‘Enough’ Mycroft’s voice sounded cold ‘not another word out of your filthy mouth or I… ‘

‘Or what brother I’m the one with the gun remember? I’m going to kill all of you one by one and then maybe I’ll visit mummy’

Then everything happened all at once; Mycroft ran forward but John opened up his eyes and hit Moriarty so hard that the gun flew from his hand. John’s hands closed around Moriarty’s throat and Sherlock could move his arm and reached for the gun in his pocket. He was still a bit wobbly but he pointed the gun and aimed at Moriarty and fired without thinking with Lestrade’s arm still around his waist to hold him up. Moriarty screamed in agony and fell to the floor Mycroft had reached him and John’s hands where still around Moriarty’s throat. Sherlock just stared at the whole thing with the gun still in his hands. He wasn’t thinking he could have shot Mycroft or John because he still wasn’t himself. Thank god he didn’t. John let go of the bleeding Moriarty and tried to get up.

‘Go help John please Greg’ Sherlock whispered and sank on a chair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘We need to talk’  
> ‘Yes we do’  
> What if John didn’t share his feelings?  
> But what if he does....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this Sherlock fic. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Love Kati

John sat in his chair when Sherlock walked in with a tray of breakfast. It was like waking up after a nightmare so John thought or maybe it has been one he didn’t know anymore all he knew was he wanted to forget everything from last week of ever happening. When he looked at Sherlock he knew he felt the same. Sherlock put the tray carefully on John’s lap.

‘The tea is hot’ he warned him.

‘Thanks’ John said with a smile ‘I’m starving’

Sherlock sank down in the chair opposite John and watched him eat his breakfast. The faint yellow and purple bruises on John’s cheeks reminded him of Moriarty’s presence and it was still a bit awkward between them. They clearly needed to talk. He also needed to talk to Mycroft but not now not yet. He first wanted to be happy John survived this ordeal.

‘Sherlock are you alright?’ John asked putting his empty tray away.

‘Hmm yes I am, you?’

‘We need to talk’

‘Yes we do’

Sherlock folded his hands under his chin which he always did when he was thinking. He didn’t even notice it anymore. John did and he watched the frown on Sherlock’s forehead appear. John smiled slightly; he could almost see Sherlock’s mind working. A lot had happened the past week and of course there was a lot to think about for both of them. Just this morning John had read in the morning paper that all the victims from the St Bart’s bombing would be alright again. That was a relief to say the least. Lestrade, Molly and Sherlock were right in evacuating the building in time and the number of casualties was reduced to a minimum because of it. He looked at his own hand where the wound was healing nicely. Thank heavens for Sherlock’s quick thinking. Moriarty was lying in hospital with a severe wound in his chest and if he ever recovered again he would face a long time in prison.

John was so deep in his own thoughts that he hadn’t realized that Sherlock was looking at him. Yes they needed to talk Sherlock thought but what on earth should he say? He was never good at matters of the heart.

‘Sherlock’ John said all of a sudden and his voice startled Sherlock. ‘Did you know that the whole time I was lying on your bed at gunpoint and you were all in the room I was awake?’

‘I suspected as much yes’ Sherlock looked at John feeling a bit uneasy.

‘Have you talked to Mycroft yet? Do you believe it to be true Moriarty being your brother?’

‘I guess I have to talk to Mycroft soon about it all and to my mother as well but I really don’t want to talk about it yet. I’m just glad he can’t hurt … people anymore’ Sherlock stammered a bit. He felt so nervous all of a sudden and that wasn’t like him. He didn’t know what to do with these feelings and he really didn’t want to talk about it. He knew he had to; John had heard everything. He just wasn’t sure he was ready for what he was going to hear.

‘Well’ John started to say looking at Sherlock all serious.

Sherlock quickly stood up from his chair and asked: ‘More tea? I will make you some more tea you obviously need more tea. Where is my head I’m sorry I need to look after you better’

Sherlock walked over to the kitchen feeling very nervous all of a sudden. He was filling the kettle with water and was rummaging about with teacups. What if John didn’t share his feelings? Of course John didn’t share them! What was he thinking! John was a married man! He was still a married man even though he was getting a divorce so of course he didn’t love him back. He loved Mary once he chose her. Before Mary there were all those girls he was dating. Why on earth would he feel the same?  
Sherlock’s heart sank in his chest thinking about ‘the talk’. We need to talk John said of course that meant he didn’t feel the same. He took a teacup off the shelf and it fell out of his hands onto the kitchen floor. With a sigh he bent down to pick up the pieces and he cut his finger on a broken piece.

‘Oh for God’s sake’ he said seeing the blood well up. He sank to the floor. It was not a big deal but with all that had been going on this was just the last straw.

‘Sherlock are you alright? John stood behind him and put his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. He saw the broken teacup and Sherlock’s bleeding finger and grabbed a Band-Aid from the kitchen drawer. John sat down next to Sherlock took his hand to check his finger if there wasn’t a chip of china in it and put the Band-Aid on. ‘There’ he said with a smile and he kissed Sherlock’s finger ‘now it’s all better’

Sherlock looked up at John who was starting to clear up the broken teacup. The kettle started to whistle and John got up to fill the teapot. Sherlock quickly stood up afraid he was going to lose all of his control if he didn’t do something. ‘You go and sit John’ he said trying to take over again. ‘You’re recovering I will take care of you’ John looked at him smiling. He wanting to say something but when he saw Sherlock’s face he stopped himself and walked to the living room. He felt Sherlock was nervous and that he couldn’t deal with his emotions.  
Sherlock returned with the tea and sat down again. For a while they both sat there drinking their tea not speaking. Sherlock was thinking (overthinking John thought) and John desperately wanted to talk.

John cleared his throat; ‘Well let’s talk about the elephant in the room shall we?’ he grabbed Sherlock’s hand took the teacup out of it and put it away. John kept hold of Sherlock’s hand and looked him in his eyes. Sherlock blinked and couldn’t look away from John’s gaze even though it felt a bit uncomfortable for someone who was hiding his feelings all the time. John started to stroke his hand slowly with his thumb. It sent electric pulses up and down his spine. Sherlock opened his mouth but closed it again trying to say something but being afraid to. John smiled; ‘Sherlock we need to talk no shush don’t say anything. Let me talk for once. I know you have difficulty showing your emotions but I also know how you feel and yes I did hear everything while pretending to be still unconscious. But even before that I knew Sherlock because I feel the same. Even when I was marrying Mary I knew and had my doubts whether or not I should go on with the wedding. I don’t know I don’t want to talk about that period of my life (of our life) anymore. All I want is to spend the rest of it with you and I hope that’s what you want as well. Okay I’m just going to say it;  
I love you Sherlock’

Sherlock swallowed to get rid of the big lump in his throat that wouldn’t go away. He kept on blinking to stop the tears from coming. He didn’t want that anymore he had cried enough when John was in the hospital and this was supposed to be a happy time. ‘John loves me’ he kept thinking ‘John loves me’ It sent shivers down his spine. He looked down to his hand the one John was still holding and stroking. He had to be dreaming this couldn’t be real. ‘Pinch me’ he whispered softly.

John started to chuckle and pinched his hand. ‘It’s real Sherlock, I love you. I have for all this time but I didn’t want to see it or something like that. Please say something’

Sherlock just sat there in his chair holding John’s hand. He couldn’t believe it after all this time this was real. He shook his head; ‘It’s not real. I’m going to wake up in a minute’ he said

John slid on his knees and leaned over to Sherlock to kiss those gorgeous full lips which he had wanted to do for so long now. Carefully he planted a kiss on Sherlock’s lips. He looked into Sherlock’s eyes and grinned ‘want more?’ bending over to see Sherlock’s lips parting.

The kiss that followed was long. Sherlock finally gave in and John slid his hand into Sherlock’s curls. Sherlock moaned a bit when John’s tongue touched his. His hands with the long fingers folded around John’s face. ‘Oh god Sherlock’ John gasped coming up for air. ‘If I’d known you where such a wonderful kisser I’d have done this a long time ago!’

Sherlock started giggling and soon they both sat on the floor laughing with their arms wrapped around each other.  
‘I love you John’ Sherlock said wiping the tears out of his eyes. He turned towards John taking his face in his hands again ‘I have loved you from the first moment you moved in here and I just couldn’t say that. I’m sorry’

‘I am too’ John said ‘But all this with Moriarty has been a good thing if it has finally come to this’

‘Who would have thought he would have done something good in his life after all?’ Sherlock said and they started giggling again.

But later that evening when Mrs H came up to ask if they needed anything (more that she was curious) she found them interlaced in front of the fireplace fast asleep with their arms around each other. ‘Aw look at them’ Mrs H said smiling as she quietly left the room  
‘I always knew they’d end up together’


End file.
